Niles Merville
Niles Merville is Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2, or simply just Ranger 2, the Blue Ranger of the Train Quantum Guardians. Biography At 18 years old, Niles is the oldest & wisest of the Merville siblings. During his childhood, Niles made a superhero of his imagination, Star Knight. When Emperor Zedd's darkness, as well as the Shadow Line, invaded their home, Niles & his siblings (except for the youngest Alban, who was an infant at the time) were spirited to the Rainbow Line. Years later, while his brother Russell had been unaware, Niles & his three other siblings were given the ability to become the Train Quantum Guardians, tasked in rescuing cities that were invaded by the Shadow Line. Soon after getting their powers, Niles & his siblings managed to rescue Russell, who was mistakenly kidnapped in one of Bag Shadow's Shadow Liners. After Russell was appointed as Ranger 1, he accidentally unlocked one of their functions, the TransMorphs, & managed to defeat Bag Shadow. Ever since then, he & his teammates resorted to freeing towns that were invaded by the Shadow Line while searching for their old hometown. They also receive aid from Aaron, whom formerly a former Shadow Line worker Zaram that gained the mantle of Ranger 6. In one incident, where they were introduced to Pin Spot Shadow, whose ability is to materialize characters from fairy tales & put them in a faulty characterization. Niles was affected as well, bringing his childhood-made superhero, Star Knight, to life; but the warrior retained it's gallant demeanor & helped the Train Quantum Guardians, mainly Niles/Ranger 2 against the Shadow Creep. During the Christmas event, they managed to find their hometown but were surprised when discovering that the town is now the foundation of Castle Terminal. He & his siblings were tricked by Russell into giving their Rainbow Passes to prevent their interference in Russell & Aaron's raid into Castle Terminal, as well as to ensure their safety by leaving them in their normal lives without Russell's existence. Unknown to Russell, Aaron & Wagon had planned to make them remember with previous photos of them & Russell placed on their tree base as a safety precaution & backup plans. Thanks to the photos, Niles & the others reuse it as their new Rainbow Passes & managed to rescue Russell from despair in the darkness. Along with the Train Quantum Guardians, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, & seemingly defeated Zedd before Glitta spirited him with a Shadow Liner. Aaron & the other Rainbow Line depart, while the five siblings continue their regular lives, having been reunited with their family, including Alban, who was able to remember them due to their Imaginations. Personality He is a highly cautious, punctual character. When something happens, Niles is the type of person that wants to investigate & research first but becomes very incessant when regarding the results. He is a specialist at analyzing enemies & making plans, but he's really bad at being on time. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 |-| 2= |-|Adult = |-|Child = Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Blue is Ranger 2's default form, accessed by inserting the Blue Trainzord into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 2 uses the railway platform-themed Platform Blaster laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Platform Blaster Zords *Blue Trainzord - Hyper Mode= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Hyper Mode is Niles's power-up which he can access by putting the Hyper Trainzord, that comes with the Railway Blaster, into the Train Quantum Morpher. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Rainbow Pass *Railway Blaster Zords *Hyper Trainzord - 0= Ranger 2gou was temporarily graded down to Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords }} - TransMorphs= TransMorphs are alternate forms assumed when Ranger 2gou swaps his Blue Trainzord for other Trainzord Modules & inserts them into the Train Quantum Morpher. {Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Red is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 2 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 1's Red Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 2 uses the track-themed Rail Slasher sword as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Zords *Red Trainzord - Yellow= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Yellow is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 2 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 3's Yellow Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 2 uses the railway signal-themed Signal Hammer as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Signal Hammer Zords *Yellow Trainzord - Green= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Green is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 2 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 4's Green Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 2 uses the Tunnel Ax as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Zords *Green Trainzord - Pink= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Pink is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 2 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 5's Pink Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 2 uses the railway bridge-themed Bridge Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Bridge Claw Zords *Pink Trainzord - Eagle= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Eagle Mode is a Safari TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 2 swaps his Trainzord module with the Eagle Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. Sporting eagle wings granting him the ability of flight, Ranger 2 - Eagle Mode can perform an attack where he grabs his opponent by the head with his feet before flying high into the air, spinning around into a whirlwind then dropping the opponent back down to the ground. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass Zords *Eagle Trainzord - }} }} Family Tree Legendary Ranger Keys - Red= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Red Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Blue, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Red. - Yellow= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Yellow Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Blue, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Yellow. - Green= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Green Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Blue, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Green. - Pink= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Pink Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Blue, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Pink. - Eagle= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2: Eagle Mode Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Blue, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2: Eagle Mode. - 0= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 - Blue Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Blue, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 - Blue. - }} Notes *He is the fourth/third Blue Ranger to have the number 2 embedded on his costume, the first being Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger); the second & third, Schuyler "Sky" Tate & Bridge Carson (SPD Blue Ranger); & the fourth, Flynn McAllistair (Ranger Operator Series Blue). **However, he is the first Blue Ranger to be specifically identified by his number & not his color. *Ranger 2 is the third Blue Ranger not to have his color in his name, the first being the Navy Thunder Ranger (Ninja Storm) & the second the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger (Jungle Fury). *Niles's name is derived from the Bengali (নীল Nīla), Hindi (नीला Nīlā), Marathi (निळा Niḷā), Nepali (नीलो Nīlō), Punjabi (ਨੀਲਾ Nīlā), Tamil (நீல Nīla), & Telugu (నీలం Nīlaṁ) words for blue. External Links *Haru Tokashiki - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger *Ryo Tokashiki - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger (as an older brother) Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Blue Ranger Category:Train Quantum Guardians Category:Non-Color Names Category:Second-In-Command Category:Family Category:PR Family Members Category:PR 2 Category:PR Siblings